


Yours Forever

by sosai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosai/pseuds/sosai
Summary: Akaashi gets kidnapped by a demon, Bokuto doesnt notice until a week later.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Yours Forever

He was screaming. He couldn't do anything but scream. But Bokuto couldn't hear him. He cried out as a spark of pain shot through his body as his spine was smashed against the sidewalk, he couldn't do anything but stare at the muscular back of Bokuto Koutarou, his best friend. Why couldn't he see him..? He was right behind him..! Akaashi turned his eyes up to meet the man who was holding him down, his eyes widened, the man.. he was just one, there was nobody else there, but his presence was that of at least 5 people. His slanted pupils were so slim.. he could barely see them as they rested inside the crimson hues of his eyes. He felt his heart pound faster as he opened his mouth, out rolled a forked tongue, it was much longer than any other tongue he had seen, there was no doubt about it.. _this was a demon._

Akaashi squeezed his gunmetal blue hues shut as he felt the forked tongue slide up the side of his cheek and rest on his forehead, the saliva running down his slightly tanned skin burning to the touch and numbing his entire body. He was paralyzed. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Bokuto's radiant expression, no matter how much he annoyed him, no matter how many phases he went through, he would always love that bastard. Deep inside his heart, he knew they were meant to stay together, but at this point.. it was impossible. As the demon gripped onto his paralyzed body and began dragging him off into the dark depths of the abyss he had created below them, he couldn't help but stare at the back of Bokuto's jacket. That was the last he ever saw of him. He didn't even get to hear his voice one last time as he was pulled down into the abyss, the vacuum around him engulfing his body and creating a deafening sound that he couldn't describe with words. He couldn't move, only fall along with the demon, watching as the opening to the overworld slowly closed, leaving nothing of the blue sky to be seen. No more clouds.. only darkness with the occasional blinding light from what looked to be a star that slowly exploded into dust.

As he fell into the demons arms, he felt voices begin to cloud his mind. Telling him things he wouldn't want to hear in a lifetime. How Bokuto would never even look his way if he went missing, how he was with somebody else and had already forgotten him. He was told how nobody would care about him if he died, how he was the most useless setter there was. Akaashi was determined to stay strong, he couldn't believe what they were telling him. But.. some part inside him wanted to believe what he was being told, even if he couldn't see where the voices were coming from, he could imagine the faces telling him that. The most prominent one was the face of his mother, staring him down as he laid there in the strong demons arms, telling him all these terrible things. It was the only way he could see it. She.. she was doing this to him..?

He didn't have much time to think about it as the demon suddenly landed, holding him tightly up against his body, his forked tongue still resting on his forehead to keep him paralyzed, not wanting to have an escapee that could be falling from the side of the island and fall forever into the abyss with no way of ever landing. The worst fate one could possibly meet in this place. Akaashi found it increasingly hard to breathe as the demon walked through the thick fog that rested over the island, as if somebody had placed a damp, rotting blanket over his face and was forcing it down to keep him from screaming. He turned his eyes to look around the island to his best ability, the first thing he noticed was a dead tree, it was gigantic. The dead, thick branches spreading out across the pitch black sky, only glittering dust falling down from it and landing all across the roots of the tree. There was some gray substance falling down from one of the openings inside the tree, going down into a waterfall and crashing down violently into a vicious stream that flew around the island. The more he stared, the worse he felt about himself. He glanced to his side, seeing giant, glowing mushrooms that let out large amounts of spores that landed on the darkened, dead grass around them. He wondered if they were toxic, if they could kill the demon carrying him.. but then he would have no way out..

He yelped when the demon suddenly launched himself off from the ground, extending his large wings and beating them against the fog to take them up into the air and towards one of the entrances of the dead tree in front of them. Akaashi couldn't do anything but stare as the opening came closer and closer. He watched as the gray substance came closer, feeling the stench of death come to his nose. He recognized this scent from the roadkill he had accidentally stumbled upon whenever he took jogs to school, the stench was unforgettable. Somebody, or _something,_ had died here. The demon flew into the opening of the tree, allowing Akaashi to see where the stench of death came from. Crystals. Pink crystals that stretched up from the floor of the opening and up towards the opening at the top of the tree. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside them, corpses. Human corpses. None of them were decaying more than they already had, the look of horror stuck on their faces. They were decorations for this demon, something he could never have imagined to see in his life. It scared him, he was usually numb to horror movies that had themes like this, but seeing it play out in front of him scared him. No, it terrified him.

The demon threw him down onto the cold, wood floor of the inside of the tree, close enough for his black hair to be dipped into the gray substance that ran out in the middle of the tree, they went through the crystals, explaining the stench that came from the tree. He stared up at the demon who licked his lips, holding out his arm to the side, opening his hand to grab at the air, however, when he grabbed at the air, a handle appeared in his hand, his thick fingers gripping around it and forming it into a sledgehammer. He gripped it and raised it, making Akaashi squeeze his eyes shut and prepare for a hit to the head or chest, but instead it's head crashed into his left kneecap, making it cave in backwards and completely smash it. There was no way he was going to be able to use that leg again. The raven haired male let out a scream of pain, feeling tears burning behind his eyes as he tried to take the pain, however he couldn't. It hurt way too much. The tears began rolling down his cheeks and drip down onto the wooden floor beneath him.

**❝ Scream all you want, nobody is coming to rescue you. Nobody will hear you, everything you do is useless in this dimension. ❞**

The demon taunted, raising the sledgehammer again and smashing it down into his shin, breaking the bones, not even breaking them, completely smashing them up. He cried out again, more tears falling down his cheeks. He wanted this to stop, that he could wake up from this nightmare, that Bokuto would be there when he woke up, that he was still there and happy to see him.. He let out a heartbreaking sob as the sledgehammer was raised again, this time, it grew spikes, turning into a mace instead. It slammed down into his stomach, completely shutting him up. He had lost his breath, his eyes shooting open as the pain rushed through his body. The demon tore the mace out from the side, letting Akaashi's guts spill out. He couldn't scream anymore, he was completely numb.. his body was getting colder and colder as the demon kneeled down and began grabbing the guts that had spilled out of Akaashi's stomach. The demon shoved the organs into his mouth, clamping his jaws down around them and tearing out chunks. The sound of the chewing on the soft organs made Akaashi's skin crawl. Yet, he couldn't move, nor scream. Only stare at the culprit that was slowly killing him.

Lord knows for how long Akaashi had been laying there before he actually died. Time seemed to move so slow.. there was no way of telling night from day.. but eventually, his eyes became dull, his lips parted as he let out a final breath as his body finally, after god knows how many days, gave up. The demon smiled as he noticed that the boy was dead. He picked him up, holding him against the empty spot inside the tree, the pink crystals beginning to form around the deceased male's feet, crawling up his emptied stomach and covering the rest of his body as the demon let go of him.

**❝ Good night, Akaashi Keiji. ❞**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I will update this as I go, hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon enough! I'll make sure to see it through to the end.~ Thank you! <3


End file.
